Major Eppes
by ThePen23
Summary: Over a year after Don hears Charlie addressed at Major, the war room is flooded with people he doesn't know, but Charlie does. Now Charlie men are being gunned down, and he's dating two guys, and an archangel. Just what is going on? Badass! Military!Charlie
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Numb3rs, if I did Charlie would be a badass secret agent, and totally sleeping with Edgerton, or Colby.

A/N: I know it's short so sorry. Please review if you have any ideas on where to take this, because I don't sadly.

* * *

"Actually, it was more like here." The two Eppes brothers' heads shot over to the man, in black.

"You're a real asshole, you know that right?" Charlie snarled at him. Don looked at his brother unsure how they knew each other. The man, Ian Edgerton, laughed.

"Fuck you Eppes! Dean knew not to get in my way, add to the fact that Sam's demonic bitch was abusing him, it was his fault."

"You still could have shot him somewhere else, like maybe his arm, not his fucking leg! Two months! Two months, ten deaths, and six injuries before Castiel relented that Dean needed to be back on active duty!" Charlie threw a punch, hitting Ian in the jaw. Ian stumbled for a moment, before the two were in an all bone breaking fight. Don was just coming out of his shock at Charlie's words and actions, when Ian broke Charlie's nose.

The other agents were running up the hill by then. Don had hopped over the short fence as Charlie ducked a blow, and kicked Ian's knees. Ian lost his balance just long enough for Charlie to punch him in the stomach, and push him far enough back that he tumbled over the edge of the small hill they were on.

Charlie stood at the top, watching Ian gain his balance half way down. He chuckled at rock at Charlie, who ducked.

"You still suck ass at hand to hand Sergeant Major!" Charlie called.

"And I still say it was Master Sergeant Winchester's fault, Major!" Ian said back. Ian was only a few feet from the top now. The others were in shock again. It was one thing to know that Charlie had high level clearance; higher than Don, but it was another thing completely to learn that Charlie, only a few years younger the Don, only 34, was a Major in some form of military!

"I don't care whose fault it was! Now I assume that the bureau sent you to help." Ian nodded. Charlie nodded. They then began speaking in a language none of the others spoke very well, math. Everyone else was just shock.

* * *

Remember to review if you have any ideas.


	2. Chapter 1: Case

Disclaimer: I do not own Numb3rs, if I did Charlie would be a badass secret agent, and totally sleeping with Edgerton, or Colby.

A/N: This chapter is for lunamoonangel.

Thank you to everyone that has reviewed, alerted, and favorited this story. They're like drugs.

Fandoms: Supernatural, Numb3rs, NCIS, Criminal Minds, and Bones. I might add more later, and if so, I'll let you know.

* * *

Chapter one: The case

Charlie had been in the FBI building many times but never with this group of people.

There was of course the ones he usually saw; Don, Megan, David, and Colby, then people he only occasionally saw; Ian, and Spencer, and then people he never saw ; Dean and Sam, Cas and Gabriel(the two sets of brothers causing more havoc than anyone he ever met before), Bobby, Crowley, Zach, Lance, Tim and Jimmy. Those he was always with were rather shocked.

"Major Eppes." The others stated immediately after they arrived. Once Lance and Zach arrived, Charlie knew that they were the only ones coming. At least this time. They were in the War room, Don, Megan, David and Colby trying to figure out what was going on but not even getting full names.

"Charlie! What the hell is going on!" Don demanded after Lance and Zach got there. Charlie motioned for everyone to sit. Charlie sat at one end with Don and his team at the other. On Charlie's right was Cas, Lance, Zach, Tim, David, Colby, Don, Megan, Crowley(who was hitting on Megan, much to Charlie's, Bobby's, and Megan's anger), Bobby, Gabriel, Jimmy, and Spencer, Ian sitting between Spencer and Charlie, rounding the table off. Sam and Dean stood by the closed door.

"Everyone, this is Agents Don Eppes, Megan Reeves, ("Reaver!" Zach shouted pointing at her.) Colby Granger and David Sinclair. Guys this is Captain Castiel Novak, Staff Sergeant Lance Sweets, Sergeant Zach Addy, Master Sergeant Tim McGee, First Lieutenant Alistair Crowley, Warrant Officer Bobby Singer, Captain Gabriel Novak, Gunnery Sergeant Jimmy Palmer, Master Sergeant Spencer Reid, and of you all know Sergeant Major Ian Edgerton. Over at the door are Master Sergeant Dean Winchester and Gunnery Sergeant Sam Winchester." Charlie introduced. The variously ranked military men only gave a nod, while the FBI agents looked rather shocked. Charlie spoke before anyone of them could regain their senses.

"Report" Master Sergeant Spencer Reid stood first.

"My team was working a case where Sergeant Major Edgerton had to be brought in when we came across something disturbing. At first we couldn't place where we knew the victims from, and then when we were talking we realized it was some of us A.J.s in hiding. It was Corporal O`Shea, Captain Jackson, and First Lieutenant Kelly. As soon as we figured this out, the trail went cold. We decided to keep it quiet unless they started again, but then Staff Sergeant Sweets and Sergeant Addy called me about a case." Master Sergeant Reid sat down as Sergeant Addy stood. The FBI agents absently noted that there were gloves covering his hands.

"Staff Sergeant Sweets was visiting when Agent Booth called. The next day he was back, this time with the file. If Agent Booth hadn't been on the case Sergeant Major Edgerton would have been brought in. It was the exact same, only this time they got Lance Corporal Stone, Sergeant Thomas, Chief Warrant Officer Berry and their families. We called Master Sergeant Reid." Sergeant Addy sat down, and Warrant Officer Singer stood up.

"First Lieutenant Crowley and both Captain Novaks had delivered the news that our angels and demons were being killed. We still haven't found out how they got one of the swords, because it was being used on both sides, not just the angels. Master Sergeant Winchester and Gunnery Sergeant Winchester also brought news that several hunters were killed, and not on the job. Master Sergeant Reid called me, I called you, all we're waiting on is orders." Warrant Officer Singer sat down. Colby spoke.

"Permission to speak." He requested, sensing the military atmosphere. Charlie nodded, and Colby stood. The other FBI agents were confused.

"Why are we being included in this meeting, if I may ask?" Colby sat back down and Charlie stood.

"We need FBI resources, and you guys were the fastest to bring to high clearance, which you now have as a favor from Bob, but after this case don't be surprised if they drop back to where they were. The government has several units like us, mainly in the FBI, NCIS, CIA, Interpol, and such, but we were the first in the military. Things get dicey where you have people that have no idea what they're up against, trying to fight battles that can make and break wars, nations, lives, and other important things. The supernatural is everywhere, affecting everyone, at every moment. It's affecting us now, how could it not when we have a demon, two archangels, and their mates with us. So now that angels, and demons are being kill, and hunter, and A.J.s are being murdered, we need all the help we can get. We still might be bringing in a few other teams once their clearance level is higher, Bob's working on them, but right now you're what we got, along with the rest of the company.

"Reid, Sweets, and Addy I want all A.J.s found and here by the end of the week, Crowley, Singer, get the demons together, Candyman, Sasquatch, get the angels here, Blues, Guns, start rounding up the hunters, and again they have till the end of the week, unless they got a case that'll take long, and then I want them to call me, McGee, Palmer, start getting our bodies transferred, Edgerton, go over the details with the NCs, make sure to answer their questions. Dismissed." Everyone started to disperse, going about their duties, a few coming up to talk to Charlie.

As Don went to talk to Charlie, wanting answers, and not from Ian, Sam and Gabriel got there first. Don hung back slightly to hear what they were saying.

"How are you holding up Professor?" Gabriel questioned. Charlie sighed sadly.

"6 A.J.s, 3 with their families, 10 hunters, 15 angels, and almost 25 demons have died Gabe. I'm not well, but I'm holding up. How about you two?" Charlie replied. Don was shocked that Charlie (because seemed to be the leader of them) had lost all those people.

"It'll be better once the four of us can have some alone time." Sam smiled. Charlie chuckled.

"True, now go get our angels." Charlie bended slightly and chastely kissed Gabriel, and then leaned up, and repeated the action with Sam, before Gabriel grabbed Sam's hand, and the two were gone. Don just sort of stood there with his jaw collecting dust on the floor. Ian walked up to him, sighed, grabbed Don and tugged the unresponsive man back towards his agents.

It was going to be a long day for all of them.


	3. Chapter 2: Explanations, Meg, and Plots

Disclaimer: If i owned any of these shows, this is what would really happen. I also would not be on fanfiction.

A/n: this would have been up yesterday, bug i was without internet, but hey better a day late than never!

Words: 1850

* * *

Chapter two: Explanations, Meg, and Plots

The War room was empty of all the soldiers, minus Ian including Charlie, before the agents regained their senses, and turned to him to begin questioning him.

"Wha… Two?" Don stuttered. Ian got what he was asking.

"Charlie has been with his lovers for a long time, since he hit 18, and none of them would get arrested for it. Sam's a few years older than Charlie, Gabriel is older than dirt, and the last of them is a year or two older than Sam. They had all known each other for a few years, the other three barely able to keep their hands to themselves, waiting for him to hit 18, and then he spends that birthday in a ditch, trying to keep Lance from bleeding out. But man as soon as he got back, he didn't even sleep before they holed up in that tent. Several of us have been scarred by that, because they weren't the only ones that slept in that tent, and your brother? He's a screamer." Ian informed them. Don looked scarred. He didn't need to know that about his baby brother. Ian saw that look, and the glare he was getting for the tmi, but he just shrugged and replied,

"The amount of time everyone's walked in on each other, it isn't even funny. Our reactions now, for both sides, are to just keep going, and try not to bug, or annoy the others while you're in the same room." Don, David, and Megan looked disgusted, but Colby had a look of realization on his face.

"You're Salt. You're Salt Company." Colby was wide eyed, awed, and speaking barely above a whisper.

"I knew you were a smart one Granger." Ian smirked, then Colby looked at him, snapping out of his shock, and laughed.

"Oh god, if the rumors are true, you should probably run before Don finds out." Colby looked at him. Ian rolled his eyes.

"I can take Don, plus I got a Winchester, and an archangel on my side." He joked. Don's narrowed eyes fixed on the two.

"What are you talking about?" David asked. Colby spoke.

"Salt Company is like a myth in the military. Hardly anyone not a part of the group know if they're real. It's said that after the woman who was in charged, since the beginning, a Piper Penny, died, that the company was placed in charge of a kid, barely 20, who was a genius, and a part of the company since he was like 14, or something. Then a few years back, they were at base, and they were ambushed-"

"We took the suicide, and black listed missions, if you need the impossible done, you came to us. We would have group that had been marked a MIA wondered back in to camp, half alive. So when what seems like the immortal company, 190 soldiers, are ambushed, soldiers dying left and right, who was going to save us? After a few weeks, Charlie got a message to Gabriel, Castiel, and Crowley. They were off doing something, or other, but when they go the message, Chuck… I'll never forget. Afterwards, most of us left the military, and they never formed another company like ours. Some, like Charlie, got their record buried deep, some went into hiding, some, mostly people who were hunters before they joined, hunted, some stayed, some went on to live normal lives, not caring if someone found their record, like me, and some got on a plane overseas, but never got off at home." Ian looked like he was reliving some horrible memories. Everyone looked slightly horrified. Don spoke up after a few minutes of tense silence.

"My baby brother watched his friends die. He was all alone. He watched people die and couldn't do anything, and I wasn't there. I wasn't there." Ian took pity on him.

"Charles Edward Eppes is one of the most compassionate, well adjusted, loved people I have ever met. I cannot think of anyone who could have handled it better. Each day he visited those in the medical wing, after we got that back, every day he talked to every one of us he passed, even if it was just a hello, because none of us knew if it was the last time. Each and every day he spent hours with his chalk, and pens, and pencils, trying to find some way for us to escape that had more than a 79% chance of us getting out alive. Each and every day more of us died, and lost hope, but Charlie… When we first got there Piper told us, pointing to this tiny boy, barely 15, saying that if he said he was god, he was, if he said to run through that mine field carelessly, we did, and that if he said that we were coming back from a mission, we were. And Chuck... He told us that we would get out, maybe not all of us but that we would, and by Chuck we did. Even if some teams had been wiped out, or had one left, we got out. The Japanese of the group always called him Zen'nō-sha." Ian said, trying to offer some comfort. Don half ignored him.

"Charlie's lovers, did they make? I mean I know Sam and Gabriel did, but you said there were four of them, so are they okay?" Don questioned, because as much as it disturbed him that Charlie was sleeping with two older men, possibly a third, or an older woman, he had to know that while his brother had lost his friends he hadn't lost any of his partners.

"Yeah all of them made it. They were one of the luckier mates. Castiel and Dean lost their mate Balthazar, and with both Castiel and Balthazar angels… well let's just say they didn't just lose Balthazar." Silence hung in the air as the agents absorbed that Charlie was lucky, because others had lost a mate and an unborn child.

"So, angels, demons, ghosts, bigfoot, werewolves, all of that is real?" Megan asked, shattering the silence.

"Pretty much everything that goes bump in the night is, but not bigfoot." Ian informs them. David cocked his head to the side as he thought of something.

"Gabriel and Castiel are angels, so when you were ambushed didn't you just pray? And if that didn't work you could have summoned the demon, Crowley?" David questioned.

"Cas and Gabe had muted us, our prays were distracting at times, and a distraction could have gotten them all killed. Piper was killed because someone summoned one of the demons, and they brought her with on accident. Neither survived. After that the archs did something that made it so the only ones that could summon the demons was them. That wasn't thought out very well." Ian told them. David nodded in understanding. Megan tilted her head to the side, and grinned rather creepily.

"Ooh, poor baby." Her eyes flashed black, and in less time than it took to blink, Ian had grabbed Don, Colby, and David, and whipped them behind him, pulled out a pistol.

"Hello Meg. Long time no see. How's hell been lately?" Ian taunted. She snarled.

"Just peachy. Tell Sammy, daddy misses him. Oh, baby brother's screams are so sweet. He screams and screams for Sammy boy." Ian frowned.

"Meg, you should know not to lie. You see one of the benefits of being mated to an archangel; we can visit heaven without dying. Last time we checked, Addy was drinking with Ash, Ellen and Jo." He fired the gun. She jerked back as David, Colby, and Don jerked forward to stop Ian.

"Gabriel, we need you back at the FBI building." Ian spoke aloud, and seconds later, with a flap of wings, Gabriel and Sam were there. When they caught sight of Megan, or Meg as Ian had called her, with the black eyes, Sam went to help Ian pushed Colby, David, and don back, and Gabriel strode forward, towards her.

Gabriel placed his hand on her forehead, and with a small shout, and a flash of light, Megan crumpled to the ground. Various wounds appeared and begun bleeding. Gabriel kneeled, and positioned one hand on her forehead again, and the other over her heart. In the next instant, they were gone, healed without even a scar. Gabriel helped her up and to a chair. Sam, and Ian led her team members over to the chairs as well.

"Oh god… I couldn't stop her, those children… Oh god." And Megan broke into sobs with those words. Sam walked over and took her hand.

"I had left hunting to go to college, and once my girlfriend died I went back to the family business with Dean. We had met Meg once or twice before, when one day I went missing. In the week it took Dean to track me down, Meg had used my body to kill a few hunters, and was using it to hold my friend, one of the few other people I knew that had grew up hunting, hostage. Meg was about to start torturing Jo when Dean showed up. If he hadn't Jo would have died earlier than she did. Most demons not working with us kill just to kill, but Meg, she kills who she knows will hurt her host the most. The girl we first met her in… She killed her whole family. She made sure she was awake the whole time too.

But you know what you have to remember the most? Demons cause pain; it's what they were made for, humans too twisted to be humans anymore. Now what I need you to do is try to remember anything you might have gleaned from her while you were possessed. Anything at all, Megan, anything at all." Sam began soothing her, but by the end he was begging for information. The FBI agents remember doing the same for many victims, but this time it wasn't a victim, it was their friend.

"I… Sometimes we would be in the place, it was so cold, and there were these two beings, older than life it's self it seemed. One was so bright, yet grey, but the other was blacker than anything I can remember seeing. The black one was always demanding why they were still there, and why she didn't have the rings. At first the bright was distracted by this boy, but then he was gone, and then he demanded to be let out. She talked about a sword, she said someone named Kali had it, but then later she said that Kali was dead and that they had gotten it, and now Tomes had it. After that I think she realized I was awake, because everything else I remember is the knife slashing skin and... And…" And Megan broke into sobs again. This time Sam backed up, and let Don, David, and Colby rush forward. Sam walked over to Ian and Gabriel. Everyone spoke in hushed whispers.


End file.
